


5+1 Rook/Vil edition

by LiliumTea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea
Summary: Five times Vil didn't undestand what the fuck Rook was talking about plus one time he didThat's it, that's the fic
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	5+1 Rook/Vil edition

**Author's Note:**

> Heya it's me again with Rook/Vil  
> I did say i would fill up this relationship tag  
> And i will  
> Have fun reading it, and be prepared for heavy french because Rook, but dw it'll get translated in the end notes

1.  
It was morning already for Vil. What wouldn’t he give for a few more minutes in his bed right now, but that wasn’t serious, and he needed to be a perfect example for those living in the Pomefiore dorm.  
He heard someone knock on the door, and yawned, stretching himself before opening the door. On week days, only one person would come at this hour.

\- Rook. You can enter, do not stay in front of my door like a freaking hawk.  
\- My my, our dear roi de poison have woken up on the bad side of the bed? Your acidic tone has its charm~

Vil just ignored Rook’s amused reply and sat on his bed, looking bored. Before, he would never trust anyone with his makeup or clothes, no matter what. That was before. Now, he trusted only Rook. The guy had an eye for everything and wouldn’t allow himself to let Vil look less than perfect. That’s why he knew he was, each morning, in good care under Rook’s careful ministrations.  
He let himself relax at the familiar feel of the brushes on his face, this ritual one he knew all too well. From time to time, he could hear Rook mutter things, but didn’t reply back, nor opened his eyes to see his expression. There was no need.

\- Aaah… quel dommage… tant de travail, et pourtant me voilà souhaitant ruiner ce si joli visage

That was exactly why there was no need responding. Vil didn’t understand a single word this idiot would mutter when he was intensely focused on something. Because of course Rook didn’t even notice that he wasn’t speaking in an understandable language anymore.  
He was used to it, he supposed. Not bothered by it. And why would he pry out for more when the hunter did such a nice job? Silence was the best ally.

2.

Dance studio. It was an obligatory visit, for who wanted to keep a perfect form in the art of dance. Posture, elasticity of the steps, grace. All needed to be calculated to the second. Everything needed to be perfect. Vil was instructing a few 1st years, his sharp tongue and cold demeanor making them cower in fear, but Vil wouldn’t change his methods. It was for their own good.

\- Straighten your back! What are you, a bowl of overcooked pasta? And you, Do the series of step again, you looked like a newborn deer! Do you wish to bring shame to the dorm? Then try again!

Rook was beside him, chuckling at the terror in their eyes. Surely he saw these poor students like new, fun to tease preys. The lessons ended soon after, and only then Vil let himself sigh, pinching his nose in frustration.

\- How can they still lack the basics? We’re in the second semester...what will we do of these idiots  
\- You sure care a lot for them, in your own way, Vil  
\- Of course, they are my responsibility. How could I not?

Rook just smiled at him, eyes all too knowing. Vil just huffed and asked for him to help tidy up the room before they go. It was done slowly, in comfortable silence. They turned off the lights, and marched together until Vil remembered something

\- The stretching. These idiots didn’t do it to the end. Rook, we’ll part ways here, I’ll go see them and talk their ears off. Damn brats and their rotten brains, do they know how bad it is for the body to laze around with the stretches?  
\- J’aurais aimé que tu sois autant à mes petits soins, mon cher  
\- Uh? Did you-  
\- You must have heard things, Vil, as I didn’t utter a word. Now go, the little lambs need you.

Vil just blinked a few times in confusion, before giving up and running to where the students surely were hidden. It surely wasn’t that important anyways.

3.

Ah, morning jogs with Jack were truly reinvigorating. The fresh air hitting his face, presence of his childhood friend, nice scenery that gave them Night Raven College, really, all was well.  
They stopped only when they were pushing past their limits, both sweaty and out of breath, sitting on the grass, pleasant silence surrounding them for a while.  
Well, sure that silence was nice and welcomed, but Vil couldn’t stop himself from thinking about a certain blonde that talked his ear off all the time in the most eccentric way. He kinda missed it, that raspy voice telling him happily the latest little secrets he discovered. This stupid nickname, the way his gaze scorched his soul in the nicest way possible.  
Jack gripped his shoulder firmly, gaze worried

\- Are you alright? You were really out of it! Don’t push yourself too much, ain’t healthy.  
\- Oh, don’t worry Jack, I just got lost in thoughts. I’m feeling all right.

Jack just nodded in understanding, apparently relieved, and they talked of mundane things after, content to pass time together like that. He came back to his dorm soon after, and unconsciously, he searched for Rook immediately after he showered. There he was, in the common room, sprawled on the sofa. That wasn’t like him to be like that. Vil tried to approach him to make his presence known, but heard him mutter things and stopped in his tracks

\- Inspiration really struck at the worst times, uh.

Vil knew it wasn’t really nice to listen in like that when the other party was unaware, but something in Rook’s voice was strange. It felt raw, unfiltered.

\- Ah, cet amour, n’est il instillé en moi que pour me faire souffrir? Ne suis-je pas pitoyable à jalouser cette main sur votre frêle épaule, mon ami ?

Vil decided not to bother Rook. He knew, deep inside, that Rook shouldn’t meet anyone in this state, not when his voice carried so much sadness. The only thing he could do for him right now, was stop anyone from seeing this vulnerable side of him.

4.

Today was photo shoot day, and Vil already wanted the day to be over. His only source of joy, apart for the nice clothes handed to him, was to have, exceptionally, Rook with him.  
It was comforting, to have someone dear to him there. Even more when all around him right now were leeches sucking it up to him, voices faking sweetness, smiles not reaching their eyes. Hypocrites, all of them. Always saying shit. He was a hypocrite too, returning their smiles and staying polite, no matter how much he wanted to tell them to fuck off and stop touching him so casually.  
At least, Rook was honest. Painfully so, but oh, how he preferred that over those half hearted compliments. How he loved when Rook looked only at him, making him feel like the center of the world. Like there was only them, and not all the snakes around.

Posing for each photo was long, and tiring, but worth it. He liked the blinding lights, despite his hate for the people working behind it, perverts trying day after day to make a move on him like he was but a mere piece of meat.  
The shutter of the camera made loud noises, and that helped his heart to calm down. It’s just a job. Pose perfectly, as the faster it goes the faster you get out of here.

It ended soon enough, and Vil tried to get away from the prying crowd to find Rook. Nowhere. He went to the director of the shot and asked him if he knew where the hunter was, only to be answered with a lazy pointing toward the exit door.  
He thanked him quickly and went running to there, needing the fresh air that represented Rook for his sanity. He was sitting in a bench in the park nearby, head in his hands, sighing deeply.  
He approached him cautiously, and heard him mumble sadly

\- Qu’il est dur de garder une distance adéquate. Ces idiots qui salissent mon si doux ange, ah, si seulement j’avais ne serait-ce qu’une once de leur courage...Mais il ne faut pas, je n’en ai pas le droit. Regarder sans toucher. Car comme eux, je ne ferai que le salir avec ces mains tâchées de sang.

Vil waited silently until he stopped talking to touch his shoulder gently, calling out for him. Rook flinched at his touch, but regained his composure just as quick, and got up, smile a tad forced.

\- My, you already finished the mundane talk with the staff? I thought you would take longer to bask in their faked friendship~  
\- Yeah, yeah, of course. Let us come home. By the way Rook…  
\- Yes?  
\- Is everything alright? You seem weird lately  
\- I am perfectly fine, thanks for worrying my dear friend.

The “dear friend” part made Vil grimace slightly, but he believed Rook words, and decided that forcing him any further would strain this sweet bond of blind trust between them. He stayed silent, even as his heart clenched painfully during the whole ride home.

5.

A nice weekend. No homework to do, no shooting until a few weeks. Truly a perfect day for Vil. He was sipping on the fruit smoothie Rook made for him mere minutes ago, sitting on his bed. Rook has been strange lately. Hanging out a lot with the Ramshackle dorm leader. Vil would often see them both talk during dinner time, exchanging little notebooks to each other, and Vil would be lying if he said he wasn’t a tiny bit jealous.  
Because that meant that Rook passed less time than before by his side. Unbelievable. The smoothie was incredibly sweet considering how salty he was feeling at this moment. He had no rights policing who Rook had fun with. They were just friends. They could never be anything more, as Rook didn’t hold that kind of feelings for him.

Come on, that was the truth, he thought, barely stopping himself from munching on the steel straw. Or else, he would have responded positively to all the flirting Vil did lately.  
Rook entered the room, what a great timing, and sat on the bed beside him, handing him a second smoothie.  
\- I won’t make more as it wouldn’t be good for your health, roi de poison.  
Vil just took it to let it rest on his desk, and came back to his bed, letting himself flop down on Rook’s lap. Rook made a strangled noise, surely out of surprise, and asked amused

\- Mon cher, acting spoiled today?  
\- Just tired, let me nap like that for a while.  
\- I see...Do as you please, Vil.

Vil closed his eyes and tried to sleep, to no avail. He still stubbornly kept his lavender eyes shut, wanting to indulge in this sweet moment of calm as long as he could. He felt a hand on his hair, caressing it softly, and heard the bittersweet whisper of Rook, words choked out

\- Pourquoi me faire ça? Mon amour, que vous êtes cruel. Je n’en peux plus...il me faut enterrer ces sentiments à tout jamais...pour rester près de vous il est nécessaire que je me débarasse de ce coeur entêté pour de bon. Je m’excuse… je ne suis qu’un simple idiot, et les idiots comme moi ne méritent pas de sentiments aussi doux.

Vil waited for a few seconds, then asked in a false tired voice

\- Did you say something?  
\- Nothing important, Vil. Nothing important. I apologize, but I need to go, could you free my legs?

Vil let him go, sitting up, but he knew that something was wrong. Never since they first encountered each other has Rook flew away so fast. He would always come to him, not run away from him. His voice was also so broken, it worried him intensely.  
He saw something lying on the ground, and picked it up. A small notebook. Little doodles of cats were on it, and words in a language he didn’t understand but still recognized all too well greeted him as he peeked through the pages.  
Yuu.  
He rarely hurried that much to come and find someone, but his gut told him that if he didn’t, he would regret it his whole life.  
He found the short boy and his pet monster at their dorm, and really, if he wasn’t in such a hurry, he would find the surprised faces of the two hilarious. He just showed them the notebook and said

\- That’s yours, right? I need your help on something!  
*****

And at the same moment, Rook was casually sitting at Mostro Lounge, face to face with Azul Ashengrotto.

\- So, you are interested by one of my potions, you say? It will be a pleasure to negociate with you, Rook.

+1

Rook was in his room, looking through the window. Savoring those last moments full of bittersweet feelings. He was surprised by himself. Getting that far to get rid of his feelings for Vil? He would say he never thought of that possibility, but lately, those aching feelings were making him insane. The possessiveness, the growing desire to make the sweet beauty his, it was all too much for him. He knew how to keep it at bay, he was a hunter after all, and to chase down your prey you need to control the bloody, killing urges. But now? Vil had him wrapped around his finger, and he found he wasn’t in control anymore.  
Rook has always been in control. He couldn’t let his feelings get the better of him. He couldn’t let himself be more than a mere observer. He had no rights to be by his roi de poison’s side. Vil deserved better, but oh, he knows know that his heart would shatter if Vil found someone. The idea of someone seeing him in his most vulnerable moments, able to pamper him, wreck him all the same. Being Vil’s everything. It made his blood boil.  
Such heinous feelings didn’t have their place there. He will drink this, and once he wakes up, he’ll be able to face it all with a smile. As if those feelings and the pain it birthed never existed in the first place.  
Azul talked about secondary effects, that could be quite gruesome, but at this point Rook didn’t care anymore. He wanted it to be over with, and the sooner the better. He needed to forget. Forget the feel of those golden locks between his fingers. Forget the way his bubbly laugh made him melt inside. Forget his muse, his king. Forget the atrocious days where others would be all over him, tainting him with their stupid hands. Forget everything at last.  
He walked to his bed and sat on it, vial heavy in his hands. He glanced at it, and with a sigh uncorked it.  
\- J’aurai voulu vous donner mon coeur, mais ce n’est pas celui que vous méritez, mon roi. Considérez ceci comme un adieu, car ce coeur disparaitra avec mon amour pour vous.  


His lips haven’t met the bottle yet that someone knocked on his door frantically. He just stared at it for a few seconds, holding his breath. Surely a first year who encountered a minor issue. It didn’t matter, he would take care of it later.

\- Rook, I know you’re here! Open that door immediately! We need to talk!

Vil? Why would he...Rook needed to hurry up. He ignored the yells to gulp down the liquid in one go, and before everything faded to black, he heard faintly his door getting blown up by magic, and the blurry yet still as lovely figure of Vil running up to him.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt his head throb in pain, and he grimaced. Well, if it was a side effect he didn’t really like that. He felt a worried gaze on him, and when he turned to look who it was, Vil teary eyes met his.

\- You idiot! What the heck did you try to do? For one second I thought you were trying to kill yourself you- you...How dare you make me worry like that!?

He saw the way those pretty lips trembled from rage, the way he tried his best to not break down and just cry in frustration, those beautiful lavender eyes not once adverting from his. Felt his hand being crushed by Vil’s one.

He needed to have a word with Azul fast. That potion didn’t work at all. If anything, he just gained a headache and the want, stronger than ever, to kiss Vil until they were both out of breath.  
He didn’t utter a word, too engrossed in watching Vil. He heard him sigh before his brows scrunched a little, and he muttered in the most adorable accent he heard

\- Je t’aime, imbécile. Do not do something so stupid ever again.  
\- You...love me? Am I truly dead for hearing those sweet words?  
\- I’ve been intensely flirting with you for the past month, Rook. You’re not dead, just dense.

Oh. That...that was...something he didn’t expect to hear. He couldn’t help but laugh. Vil just let him, clearly not as amused by the situation as him, and just put a hand on his cheek, putting some of his hair behind his ear…wait, since when has his hair grown that long?

\- Don’t you ever spew out your “unrequited love” bullshit at me ever again, or I’ll kiss you until you pass out.  
\- Well, I see that as a total win, actually  
\- Shut up  
\- Make me

And Vil did shut him up, with a fierce kiss that made his heart dance and whole body burn with desire. It would have lasted longer if two person didn’t knock on what was left of his door, awkwardly interrupting them.

\- Uuh, I just, found Azul for you. Since we were worried about what Rook could have done.  
\- My, what a refreshing scene, please never do that in front of me ever again! So, Rook, friend, sorry to have tricked you, I gave you a hair growing potion. Only gives mild headaches as side effect and make you faint in the process, but nothing too hazardous. Of course, no refunds, you’ll thank me later. Let us go back to Mostro Lounge Yuu, you promised to fight me in chess  
\- I never said th-

The two exited the room as fast as they came, and Vil looked back at Rook, a soft smile on his face.

\- So, before you say anything, we’re boyfriends now. You’ll have to keep those feelings with you until the end, so prepare yourself.  
\- Je ne pourrai rêver de mieux, mon amour  
\- Yeah yeah I know, but now let’s resume what we were doing before, shall we?

Each kiss after that tasted awfully sweet, and for once, Rook wouldn’t mind the sweetness overload if it meant that Vil was kissing the heck out of him while sitting on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> "Aaah… quel dommage… tant de travail, et pourtant me voilà souhaitant ruiner ce si joli visage"  
> ->aaah, what a shame, so much work on this pretty face, yet here I am wishing to ruin it  
> 2.  
> "J’aurais aimé que tu sois autant a mes petits soins, mon cher"  
> ->I would have loved for you to pamper me that much, my dear  
> 3.  
> "Ah, cet amour, n’est il instillé en moi que pour me faire souffrir? Ne suis-je pas pitoyable a jalouser cette main sur votre frêle épaule, mon ami ?"  
> ->Ah, this love, isn’t it engraved in me only to make me suffer? Am I not pitiful, jealous of this hand on your frail shoulder, my dear?  
> 4.  
> "Qu’il est dur de garder une distance adéquate. Ces idiots qui salissent mon si doux ange, ah, si seulement j’avais ne serait-ce qu’une once de leur courage...Mais il ne faut pas, je n’en ai pas le droit. Regarder sans toucher. Car comme eux, je ne ferai que le salir avec ces mains tâchées de sang."  
> ->how hard it is, to keep adequate distance. Those idiots, making my so sweet angel filthy, ah, if only I had only an ounce of their bravery...but I can’t, I do not deserve it. Looking without touching, as like them, I would only taint him with those bloody hands of mine.  
> 5.  
> "Pourquoi me faire ça? Mon amour, que vous êtes cruel. Je n’en peux plus...il me faut enterrer ces sentiments à tout jamais...pour rester près de vous il est nécessaire que je me débarasse de ce coeur entêté pour de bon. Je m’excuse… je ne suis qu’un simple idiot, et les idiots comme moi ne méritent pas de sentiments aussi doux."  
> ->Why do this to me? My love, how cruel you are. I cannot anymore...i need to bury these feeling forever...to stay by your side it is necessary that I get rid of my stubborn heart one and for all. I apologize as I am a fool, and fools like me do not deserve such sweet feelings  
> +1.  
> "Je ne pourrai rêver de mieux, mon amour"  
> -> I couldn’t dream of anything better, my love  
> And here it is, thank you for reading and hope you liked it~~ kudos and comments are very appreciated as always


End file.
